


Matching, Not Complimentary

by telefool



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega!Shane, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Newly domesticated shopping fluff. For International Fanworks Day.





	Matching, Not Complimentary

Ryan’s foot was wedged on the lowest rung of the shopping cart, between a new hand towel rack, and a massive pack of toilet paper. More toilet paper than they would need even if Ryan had to actually wipe up Shane’s bullshit. Despite being trapped, he was still, somehow, managing to tap his shoe on the metal, an annoying repetitive little -jang!jang!jang!, that would drive any normal person nuts.

Shane didn’t seem to have noticed at all. Fingers on his chin, he appeared to be deep in thought, standing in front of a rack of plush throws. The weight of his thought sat heavily on him.

“Ryan.” He said slowly. “I think we’re going to have to go to another store.”

Ryan’s foot stopped moving abruptly, panicked by the thought. He couldn’t do any more stores. Not now. Maybe not ever.

“The one that matches the first pillow you picked is right there.” Ryan tried, desperation bleeding through his voice. “You said this was only an accent piece, does it really matter-”

“It’s matching.” Shane muttered. His mouth was turned down, fingers rubbing at his chin. “Not complimentary.”

When Shane had told him in the car three days ago, that he wanted to try and do all the shopping for the new apartment in one run, Ryan hadn’t believed him. No one could possibly cover the vast terrain of an Ikea and a BB&B, all in one day, and still stop for flea market oddities. It was a fool’s dream. Shane all-in-one-Madej had insisted, and Ryan maybe hadn’t really taken him seriously until Shane had pulled up to his house at eight, with breakfast.

Ryan couldn’t wait until they could make breakfast together most mornings. Mostly because it would mean this nightmare of a shopping trip would be over.

“What about the burgundy?” Ryan tried again, but Shane just shook his head.

“Burgundy, and we’d have to replace the sham set. Do you _want_ to replace-?”

“I think they have to close soon.” Ryan said thinly, as though lost, and Shane’s concentration cracked, just enough for a grin to slip through. That thin crooked smile Ryan had grown to love him for, the reason why every single mind-numbing, foot-tapping second was so, so worth it.

All so he could watch his charming omega burn eggs in his boxers for him, and the thought gave Ryan’s answering smile enough extra force that Shane turned to face him fully.

“Is this taking too long?” Shane asked. “We can go-”

“No, no-” Ryan shook his head. “No. Um. You should get to-”

“Don’t indulge me-” Shane started, and Ryan raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not indulging you.” Ryan said. “I just... didn’t know you liked to shop. Before.”  
Ryan couldn’t explain the empty space in his heart at having never seen this piece of Shane before, the quiet panic he felt at the thought of the millions of things he might not know about him, at the risk this apartment could be.

Shane just tilted his head confused, a look that Ryan had seen a hundred, million times on him. Confused, as though his height wasn’t the only reason he could see Ryan over the mountain of goods in their cart. Nothing too expensive, nothing they wouldn’t need, just... so much of it. And as far as Ryan knew they weren’t even three-quarters of the way through Shane’s list. The one he had called ahead to confirm. Item by item!

“I don’t.” He said, and Ryan boggled at him, foot flummoxed into stillness once more. “Really!”

“You don’t.” Ryan said. “So... none of this has been fun for you? Not picking out the shams? Not the soap dishes? Not the- the thirty minutes we spent touching sheets?”

“Not... unfun.” Shane said. Shrugged. “You don’t have to enjoy something to be good at it.”

His hand reached out, hovered over the burgundy- drifted toward the teal. Fell back down to his side, and Ryan took a slow breath in. Let it out.

“Yeah.” Shane said, and he would almost look regretful except for how smug he looked. “We’ve got to go to another store.”

Ryan bit his lip.

“I don’t mind watching you nest.” Ryan said, and Shane looked at him surprised. “It’s sweet. My little omega-”

“I will crush you-”

“-darning my socks, and making me eggs-”

“Do you want ugly pillow shams?” Shane asked, as though genuinely confused about why Ryan didn’t want to spend the afternoon bickering in a Costco. Ryan thought about their little apartment, their big, new bed.

“I just want to take you home.” Ryan said, and Shane’s full smile was more than worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
